1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots, particularly to a robot with a support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot needs to be stably placed on a transport or an appointed location, when it is being transported or not in service. However, the center of gravity of the robot is usually far away from the center of gravity of the robot base, so it is difficult to stably secure the robot in an upright position, and if the robot is placed on its side, surfaces of the robot may be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.